Scenes We’d Like To See: Series 17, Episode 4
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the fourth episode of the seventeenth series. Key * HD '''- Hugh Dennis * '''AB - Angela Barnes * 'MJ '- Milton Jones * 'DB '- Desiree Burch * 'EB '- Ed Byrne * 'GM '- Glenn Moore Topics Unlikely Movie Trailers 'HD '- Stay at the Chigwell Holiday Inn. Essex plumbers for all your plumbing needs. Visit our beautiful forest. Three Billboards Outside Epping. 'GM '- (American accent) Autocorrect: The Movie. Out knob in a cinema near you’ll. 'MJ '- (American accent) Coming soon: A man in a loincloth who lives on top of a Christmas cake. Tarzapan. 'GM '- Coming soon to an illegal streaming site near you: Jurassic.ParkHDCamJapaneseSubtitles.MP4. 'DB '- Coming soon: the harrowing tale of women standing up to harassment through illegal street racing in Me Too Fast, Me Too Furious. 'HD '- Trainspotting 2. We spotted 2 trains. 'AB '- This summer: Captain America, Hulk and Iron Man sing Kumbaya, while Thor shows you his new hammer in Avengers Assembly. 'GM '- This cinematic remake of Swan Lake is so powerful, but it broke a man’s arm. 'EB - '''Coming this summer: The sequel to La La Land: Po Land. '''AB '- Jesse Eisenberg is Mark Zuckerberg in The Social Network 2. This time, it’s personal. Data. 'GM '- She was a Hollywood actress in a sorted version of Snog, Marry, Avoid. Winona Ryder: Win, Own or Write Her. 'MJ '- A Welsh thriller. (Welsh accent) The Dragon With The Girl Tattoo. 'DB '- Coming soon: a man who’s been announcing it for the past three minutes... just do it already. 'EB '- Coming this holiday season: The bug-eyed guy with the clarinet in the canteen in the first film: A Star Wars Story. 'HD '- (American accent) Tonight: see six people work their arses off, while one man just sits in a chair. 'MJ '- The following movie contains scenes of a cup of tea. It is rated PG. 'GM '- “I thought you said you couldn’t drive!” “I never said I couldn’t drive, I said up until recently, I wasn’t allowed!” Fast and Furious 9: Saudi Arabia Drift. Things You Wouldn’t Hear On A Cookery Show 'AB '- You can of course make your own pasta, if you’ve got too much thyme on your hands, you pretentious prick! 'HD '- Well, while we’re waiting for the rice to cook, that will take another five or six minutes, I’m going for a poo. 'MJ '- (Scottish accent) I used to be one of those chefs that shouts and swears a lot, but then I discovered oven gloves. 'GM '- Today, I’m using a Smeg fridge, which is like a normal fridge that I don’t clean regularly enough. 'AB '- If you’re having trouble whopping them into stiff peaks, have you tried gently cupping their balls? 'EB '- (drunk voice) Hello and welcome to “Cooking After You’ve Come Home Pissed”! Tonight, we’re doing a Cup-A-Soup that’s slightly going past it’s best before date, but it tastes a bit better if you put some HP Sauce in it! 'GM '- Now, try not to drizzle too much oil on the lamb, or it will wriggle free and escape. 'MJ '- I don’t know about you, but I really love upside-down pineapple cake, or as Australians call it, pineapple cake, or as Australian pineapples call it, (Australian accent) “The cake of death!” 'HD '- Well, I enjoyed this meal so much when I had it in a Parisian restaurant, that I asked the chef what it was called, so, this is my own version of “Fuck Off English!” 'AB '- Mmmm, these ginger nuts are soft and chewy and I can’t stop going back for more, and the rest of the honeymoon is pretty good too, Love Meghan. 'DB '- Mary Berry is quite critical of this soggy bottom, but to be fair, in this kind of heat, it’s kind of unavoidable. 'EB '- (worse drunk voice) Welcome to another edition of Cooking When Pissed! For this one, you need to stick it in the oven, turn it up to 190, have a nap. When the smoke alarm goes off, IT’S DONE! 'HD '- Well, you may be wondering what is the perfect accompaniment to a Scotch egg. Simple. Scotch sperm. 'GM '- Now, my wife absolutely loves street food but, that’s probably because I married a pigeon. 'DB '- Now, normally for this recipe, I like to use pork lardons, but my producer doesn’t listen, so I spent the entire morning making some pigs very happy. 'MJ '- So today, I’m going to be making banana wine, and I’m going to be pressing the skins with my bare feet! (slips) 'EB '- (even worse drunk voice) THIS WEEK, we’re going to be making a very difficult dish, which is the potato waffle that fell out of the packet months ago, and has been stuck in the ice. We’re gonna be using a very sharp knife! 'GM '- Hello, I’m Nigella Lawson, and welcome to the non-innuendo cookery hour, where we’ll be teaching you how to cock, cook, dick, wank. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See